


Somewhere I Call Home

by OreoPen



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Modern Setting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Romance, Slow Burn, Warnings at the start of CH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoPen/pseuds/OreoPen
Summary: William Twining leaves his family manor when he finds out that his uncle had splurged the last of their finances. After receiving word from his butler, Kevin, that his late parents owned a suburban home in another city, William seizes the opportunity as to protect the last of his late parent's memento.Living in a new area can be lonely when one has an attire house to himself. That is without the unwanted attention from his fellow peculiar neighbor(s). That being said, William can't help but wonder about the melancholy in the air. Surely no ordinary house could fix what's already broken... but maybe, a certain realist can show them how.





	1. House of New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  __  
> "Having just arrived moments ago to his new house, "home sweet home" is not exactly the phrase he's looking for."  
>   
> 
> \- Chapter 1
> 
>  
> 
>    
>  **Warnings: None**  
>  **Standard Disclaimers Apply**

A box hits the pavement ground on impact, creating a sickening echo of its contents rattling inside, shy off the blond's feet. The boy flinches at the sound as his hands remain hopelessly open, leaving a space in between where the cardboard box had been. Normally this would not be a problematic situation as trivial as it was except that it had disrupted the underlining peace of the neighborhood.

One quality the area has is its pleasant ambience, the people who live here respected that proven by tidy front lawns, clean sidewalks and sensible attitudes thus far. 

Overall, it was not what William Twining expected. 

Having just arrived moments ago to his new house, "home sweet home" is not exactly the phrase he's looking for.

Moving as far as another city, he had predicted that the new house would be in a residence far different... He had expected the area to be less refined compared to what he is ordinarily accustomed to. Whether he was lucky or the whole neighborhood was still fast asleep, this gave William some temporary relief about the whole scenario.

He was not informed about an 'estate' that his late parents had owned. Nor was he told the estate was rather a three-story home in a suburb, a city away from his family's manor. It was a shock to hear about it. Maybe even too good to be true. 

Despite the amount his uncle had squandered away, it seems he had overlooked one thing, the one thing that William practically has left of his family's finances. Even if it was, what was so great about an essentially abandoned building? It did not appear to be worth sums. Perhaps William just has to be grateful than in his time of need, the house still stands operational for the most part and under his name, what are the odds of that?

Still, it was something his parents had left him and William clung to that as his last hope.

However, the sun had beaten down the last of William's patience.

He crouches down to the box's level, there he releases a suppressed groan of frustration, hoping that whatever tranquility is left stays intact. William could blame it on the heat and exhaustion, but physical labor was never a strong suit of his, but he'd be damned if he doesn't try. Admittedly, he's just stubborn. 

"If only Kevin was here..." 

Upon that utter, William's cell rings in his pocket. He pulls out the device, glancing at the caller ID. To his convenience, the caller happens to be the person he needed. His worry wart butler had called three previous times since his flight. Each time, William had addressed concerns and laid them to rest. He had assured his overly restless steward that he was perfectly capable. As much as William found Kevin's worried nature troublesome, he felt a sense of comfort knowing that Kevin happily remained by his side through all that happened. 

William swipes the screen, accepting the call, placing the device a reasonable distance to his ear. By that, meaning an exaggerated distance away. After all, he had learned of Kevin's antics when using technology, more so to a call involving his precious young master's safety.

In the nick of time, the moment William distance his cell, an incomprehensible shriek comes from the other line. So far, William's presence here has caused nothing but disturbances throughout the neighborhood. He waits for an opportunity when the other end becomes faint, he takes that opportunity to cut the distance between the cell phone and himself.

"Kevin-"

"Young master-! I called to check in, is everything all right?" The steward's voice is undoubtedly panic-ridden. 

William glances at the box before him, nearly eye level. He debated on bringing up his minor trouble. "I'm fine, really. I do appreciate the concern, Kevin-"

"This was a terrible idea! I should have stopped you... I left you on your own again..." Kevin's last sentence bites, regret is one thing William could identify. 

Kevin's worry is reasonable to an extent, aside from his exaggerations, it definitely was a major decision in such a short period of time. There was much to be arranged for William and Kevin has miraculously pulled the strings for it. Unfortunately, that left little to be said between the two. Kevin hadn't fully expressed his thoughts, but he knew that William came first. 

The young master had already decided to protect the home his late parents had left. 

William hesitated, he found searching for the right words has proven some difficulty. "It's not your fault... It was a predicament that we weren't prepared for. Looking back, the decision seems rash, but... I think we did the right thing. If we haven't seized the opportunity, my uncle would've have beaten us to it." William expressed a sound of disapproval, remembering the foolish actions of his uncle. His voice lowers considerably, "It's better if I'm away for the time being... I can't stand watching him sully the Twining name..."

A reluctant sigh of agreement came from the other line. William imagines Kevin in his dwelling's in the Twining home on his own. The thought didn't sit too well.

"... I also miss your company, Kevin."

The blond waits for a response after a beat of silence. Then, William's eyes soften upon hearing a light chuckle. It's been a while since he heard Kevin laugh, he misses it already. Of all times, he wished that they weren't a city's distance away and instead they were speaking face to face.

"Thank you, young master." Kevin says, his tone returning warm as before. "I will continue to watch over everything and cover for you as much as possible. I'll see to it if there is another viable solution as well. In the meantime, please be careful during your time there."

"Of course, I'll be okay! No hurdle can stop a graduate of Oxford!" William assures him with confidence, when had it ever failed him? "... Take care, Kevin."

After exchanging farewells and promises to call often, William pocketed his cell phone and his eyes fell on the task at hand. He'd completely forgotten the complete irony of the situation. 

During the duration, he remained crouching down, his heels planting on the ground. The second he moves a muscle, he feels a dull pain from being in that position for too long. 

Curse his awful physique and the stupid box for being so damn heavy! 

A moment of still air before William attempts once again, a sudden wave of determination fuels his actions. No one can stand in the way of William Twining, genius extraordinaire! Not even a box!

William grips the box's edges as he hoists the weight closer to his chest and himself to his feet. The blond eyes the front steps, he focused solely on making it to the porch. 

Easy enough. 

In doing so, he might regain that pride he'd lost earlier. William can and will be able to lift a single box for several meters by himself! With that thought, he blindly steps forward, proceeding with small steps. Immediately, William is aware that the cardboard obscures his view. He is now unsure of the path onward. One miscalculation and things could end horribly wrong. Lucky for William, that rarely happens. Perhaps, in an academic sense. In anything else, William can only push that luck so far.

His foot gets caught as his surroundings comes to a halt. 

Damn it.

As if the world slowed, William's grip loosens and he feels himself leaning dangerously forward. He doesn't have time to catch himself. He doesn't have time to recover. He doesn't do anything but let the scene play out. 

William shuts his eyes, bracing for the impact.

Except it doesn't.

There was no impact, no crash, no nothing. In fact, he did not fall at all. He was stopped midway of his fall, his toes had curled in, attempting to regain a hold on the ground below. His fingers had dug into the fiber of the cardboard, yes, even that had not fallen.

"You sure are clumsy."

The comment had brought William back to reality. He registered the gentle hands on his shoulder and arm, the chest that his head lightly pressed against and the unmistakable voice of another, a person. 

Startled, he jumps back (momentarily forgetting the weight in his hands) as his reflexes had finally kicked in. William had barely processed what even happened. He looks up, unknowingly, a tinge of red had spread across his features.

A man stands there utterly bewildered by the unexpected jolt of the blond. The first thing William found eye catching is the unusual yet striking features of the stranger. Among the riches and influential individuals William courted before, not many had crimson red eyes. Do people here favor wearing contacts?

"Did I startle you?" 

William had spent too long assessing the matter, awkward silence had filled the air on his behalf. 

"Where did you come from?!" William stammers, damning his ability to get a grip.

The man in question raised a brow, he gestures to a vague spot in the street. "I live here, of course! I happen to pass by when I saw..."

He stops himself, bringing a hand to hide a smirk.

_A smirk._

Has the stranger been watching him all this time? Did he see all of William's lackluster attempts to carry a few boxes? And he smirked?! It seems William had mistaken his impression of this stranger. His embarrassment had ceased only to be replaced with boiling anger. Keeping his image is the only thing in his mind that kept him from going off the rails.

William scoffs, "You best be on your way then, I don't need another baggage." He shifts the weight in his hands, the contents clatter inside. "Nice to meet you." He spits out with intentional vile.

William doesn't know what makes the stranger so great at getting on his nerves. This might be a first when it comes to William wanting to punch someone he just met.

"Ah." The man hums insightfully, his eyes brightening as he makes the connection. He seems to ignore William's crude comments. "You must be new here. Which house?"

Was he stupid? William's luggages are here in front of said house. Why else would he be doing the laborious task of embarrassing himself on the front lawn?

"This house, clearly." William retorts, gesturing to the house in front of him.

For a split moment, William saw the man visibly frown, it disappears within seconds.

The man peers behind, his hands folding over his chest. "This old place? It has been some time since its last occupant. I never would've guessed that someone would be living permanently here."

Temporarily was what William wanted to say, but chose not to.

The man appeared to be in deep thought, his eyes fixated on the walls of the house.  
As much as the stranger puzzled William, he had other things he ought to be doing. 

William gently placed the box down, landing with a slight thud. He rolls up his long sleeves in the process.

"I hate to bask in this heat any longer. If you don't mind, I have some work to do." William stretches his arms, relieving any soreness. He glances at the man in front who he's in no mood to continue the conversation with. This man doesn't even recognize who he's talking to. Although, William has gotten accustomed to it more or less, he's a nobody out here. He has been for a while.

Whether that is good is something William has been debating for a while.

William bends down to lift the box, this time he is able to with ease. Either he's grown used to the repetitive action or he was trying to prove a point, dismissing the stranger.

"Let me." 

Unexpectedly, a hand is offered to William, a gentle smile accompanies the man. It takes a second for William not to drop the box, another close call.

"I beg your pardon?" William bit back another retort, he tries to read this neighbor of his. The first few exchanges were not pleasant at all and William had certainly given him a hint to leave. What was he up to?

"I want to help."

"Help...?"

"Yes-"

"No."

The man sighs, hurt crosses his alluring red eyes, "Look, I'm sorry if I offended you at the start. I don't want to leave it like this."

William narrows his eyes. "Leave what? ... Actually, never mind. As a matter of fact, I'm perfectly contended to just leave _it_ at this." William brushes the look of the stranger, avoiding even a glance. Was he... pouting?! This conversation was going no where! 

He makes his words final, trying to walk pass him when the stranger blocks his way. 

William rolls his eyes, "real mature." 

"Can you not listen to what I have to say?" 

William steps to the other side, determined to give this man a piece of his mind.

"No-"

But the stranger continues to block his way...

"Look-"

... again...

"I'm-"

... and again...

"Trying-"

... and again....

"To-"

... and again...

"Get to my-"

... and...

"-HOUSE! WOULD YOU QUIT THAT!?" 

He blinks. William notices the sudden change of lighting, the arches of the porch close to him and that he is several feet from the front door. It occurs to him that he's a mere distance away from the house itself. He was absolutely sure that he would drop the box this time around on his own volition.

The stranger grins, satisfied to some extent. By distracting William, he was able to gear the blond from stepping into ditches and losing footing. It was far-fetched but it did the trick, with William focused on him it made the boy forget about the burden in his hands and the journey there.

William doesn't speak. He stands there with an expression that's along the lines of confusion and anger. 

Attempting to spit out another retort, William simply resorts to keeping his mouth shut.

The stranger had done it, he broke William Twining.

"You're welcome. I had to get creative, otherwise we wouldn't get anywhere." The stranger steps out between William and the house. He looks towards the remaining pile on the driveway, noting a box or two and luggages. "Do you still need assistance? If so, I'd be happy to help you-"

The stranger turns to find William gone.

The front door lock clicks, filling in the gaps. Meanwhile, he just stands there, dumbfounded. 

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

William faces away from the door, his back against its wooden surface. He steadies his labored breathing as he slides to the ground, letting himself collapse onto the carpeted entrance. He didn't get time to save his breath just yet.

"HEY!" a voice yells indignantly from the other side, it held no hostility. "Are you just going to leave your things here!?"

William pauses.

Why is he still having this prolonged conversation?

"I'll get them later!" He calls back, hoping it was enough to get the stranger off his back.

Muffled grumbling comes from the other side, it grew fainter after each step. After a while, William assumes that the man finally left the porch.

About time.

He didn't exactly know what came over him. It was a bizarre encounter in the first place. The minute he found an opportunity to slip away, he took it. The most quiet, smooth thing William has done today was escaping from the hands of that unusual stranger. William was sure that any minute more and he'd book the next flight home. 

It was too good to be true.

This has to be the catch. He silently hopes that not everyone in this facade neighborhood was as irritating and troublesome. William hasn't dealt with such nonsense since his days as a prefect in Stratford Academy. He will not stand it from his so-called neighbor.

His cell phone rings breaking his train of thought as it echoes through the walls of the house. Digging through his pockets, William answers the call. Hesitantly, he brings the device to his ear.

"Kevin?" 

No ear piercing screams this time.

"Young master, I apologize having to call so soon. Oh, and don't worry! I won't raise my voice, I'm quite calm." Kevin humors, unknowingly earning a smile from William.

"It's no problem, I just finished...dealing with something. Is everything alright?"

A sharp intake of breath from Kevin and it's all William needs to know.

"I also apologize having to be the bearer of bad news. I just wanted to inform you that the moving truck is delayed." Kevin sighs, the steward's own exhaustion and frustration apparent. "Fortunately, It's only delayed to arrive later this week."

"One thing after the other, huh..."

"It seems so, young master. Our luck has been down in the dumps lately..."

William clicks his tongue in deep thought, making adjustments in his schedule. "Thank you for the notice anyway, Kevin. I think it will be alright, I can manage. Isaac generously gave me some house warming gifts. He expressed that I would find some things I needed... it was quite heavy actually." William pats the box beside him in spite of it being the bane of his existence this whole time. "He told me to give him a call after his work hours, he wants to come over to help me settle in."

"Glad to hear someone is there for you. It's been a while since you have spoken to young Isaac in person. It's like old times, no?"

"Yeah." William mumbles in agreement. 

The red head had opted time to pick him up from the airport. Whilst bringing some gifts along, he dropped off William and rushed straight to work. They have yet to sit down and have a long awaited chat.

William had gotten word that his supernatural fanatic friend had upheld his very own cafe business in a neighboring city. Who would've known Isaac had grown so much from their time apart? Their time schooling felt so long ago. 

"I'll give him a call for sure."

William has plenty of work ahead of him. Thankfully, he has a fair amount of time and plans on getting started right away, with no delays whatsoever.

"Okay. I don't want to take your time any further. I'll leave you to unpack, young master." 

"Yeah, I will be ... once my ludicrous neighbor gets off my property-"

Oops. 

The words just slipped out of William's mouth without a second thought.

As per routine, William held the device a meter worth of distance, letting the outrageous eruptions from his butler spew. It was quite humorous hearing the incoherent cries of Kevin Cecil. If one were to listen in (with risks of permanent hearing damage), they could hear the slightest bit of the steward's sadistic nature towards anyone who dare bothers his beloved young master.

William is convinced that after Kevin's little showing he'd be bombarded with questions. To William's own surprise, he has some of his own. Whether it's his future at stake or their current state of affairs, moving into an oddball of a neighborhood or dealing with more eccentric, contact-wearing weirdos, William has no idea what's in store for him.

As of this moment, he cannot go back. Not yet anyway.

William has no choice but to make the most of it, starting with this house he has all to himself.

He might as well call it home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I am terrible at proofreading my own writing, but I try regardless. If there are any spelling/grammatical errors or other mistakes you spot, let me know privately so I can edit it! Much appreciated! :)**
> 
>  
> 
> **A/N:**
> 
>  
> 
> Hello! A quick story about how this fic came to be! A friend of mine gave me suggestions, they mentioned things like "typical sitcom, domestic life, _that_ romance build up, Starbucks (?) etc".
> 
> They continued to describe their favorite tv show and other sitcoms and told me to do that including a plot (somehow) but with MO.
> 
> Yes, it's going to be all fun and games at the start friends ~! I worked with the idea and came up with a lot! Forgive me in trying to work with a convoluted idea and including all of it together. 
> 
> Also, you guessed it, this is going to be a long fic! Yay!
> 
> Thank you for reading the first chapter! Hope to see you in the next!
> 
> \- OreoPen


	2. A Book's Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  __  
> "William walks to the door, expecting an infectious smile on the other side. Instead, a man with piercing blue eyes stands behind the door, he bares an intense gaze that William couldn't shake as if the individual is meticulously studying his every move. William did not perceive it as threatening, however."  
>   
> 
> \- Chapter 2
> 
>  
> 
>    
>  **Warnings: None**  
>  **Standard Disclaimers Apply**

When people say don't judge a book by its cover, they speak the truth. 

Only in this situation, it is not a book; it was a house.

From the outside, the house indeed had an appearance of your typical suburban home. It was larger than most houses in its surroundings, besides that, it had been maintained to a passable degree.

Still, the outside definitely doesn't parallel its interior decor.

William wonders if Kevin had planned so far ahead as to enhance each individual room. Did Kevin even have the expenses or time to arrange a thing? If he did, the steward has yet to mention. 

Regardless, William's mood had turned a 180. 

It wasn't perfect or overly done, it certainly was no rich mansion, but instead, gave its own twist. The entrance was quite spacious adorned with a carpet covering the polished wooden flooring. Several intricate shelves along the sides displayed small abstract figures and framed images of mother earth's breathtaking sceneries. A broad flight of stairs was to the left connecting to the second tier of the house, where there was likely more to behold.

Already, the entrance of the house provides a sense of security and peace. With warm colors and simplistic yet compelling structural design, one can only wonder how a house like this was able to pull it off. 

William notes the lengthy hallway before him that lead deeper into the house. It was likely more rooms that connected to different sections of the ground floor. He explores the first floor with excitement and awe of a child: whisking curtains and letting light bathe the corridors, touching furniture and observing its material, all while inspecting every nook and cranny with a mischievous grin, having thought of all sorts of ideas.

"This is perfect!" He says aloud, making a roundabout and finding himself back at the entrance. William couldn't contain his exhilaration. His luck finally returned with additional surprises here and there. 

He still could not believe that he was going to live here by himself.

There was much to do and much to see. So much so that it could even make up for the distractions outside. Plus, William could use this experience to his convenience. No one in the neighborhood knows who he is. Nor does anyone, save for Kevin and Isaac, know he's here right now. 

Then a thought so sudden makes him stop in his tracks. 

How strange, he hasn't pondered how odd it was. 

William learned recently that his parents often came here, perhaps to relax from the workload stress. Interestingly enough, they came here without much in mind. In fact, they made it a point to blend in and not cause disturbance to the area with their visit. This house in particular had those qualities of complete isolation and secrecy. Still, they chose no extravagant trip to a famous country or a tropical getaway, but opted for a home hidden in an area of commoners. 

They frequently bring William when he was a toddler. Although, he couldn't remember much of his time here nor could Kevin find anything else about it. William could see the appeal now, or rather somewhat understand his parent's choice. It was a secret paradise all to themselves. Though, there was something else in his mind bugging him but he saved it for later when he could talk to Kevin again. 

Right now, he had to unpack. The week's worth of preparations and traveling has begun to catch up to him.

He was able to carry the box to the kitchen counter. Admittedly, he dragged its dead weight all the way there. William didn't want to look like a fool in public. But in this home, he decided that it had enough security to do whatever he pleases. 

To start with, William has yet to cross out many of the day's chore. The first thing on his list was unpacking one of many of Isaac's house warming gifts. Maybe Isaac had gifted some cooking appliances? William observed that even if the house seem well furnished, most of the necessities were missing. If this house had stood the way it was since his parents' stay, it was reasonable that its items were stripped off for another use since then.

Especially when the house wasn't used all that long.

William shakes his head, willing a terrible thought away, he focuses on the task.

He removes the tape that sealed the lid, opening the box and revealing its contents. Isaac did own a tea business after all. It was evident by an assortment of tea and spices in their own unique packaging upon opening.

"No wonder it was heavy..." William mutters, laying out the containers onto the marble counter.

Further in and William finds a few of your usual gifts: sealed food, kitchen utensils and toiletries. At the bottom, he finds a bag of handpicked sweets with a smiley face scribbled on in black sharpie. Of course, Isaac hasn't changed a bit. William finds himself fairly amused with his friend's antics nonetheless. He starts to sort the items, placing them to their respected locations. 

When he had finished, William examines his work. He is satisfied with the progress so far, additionally taking to account what he needed to improve. His gaze follows the light spilling in from the window in the living room, overlooking the front lawn.

Feelings of irritation bubbled in his system without warning as he recalls early morning's events and the exchange with _that_ person. Why must that stranger stir up his whole day? And why did he feel so bothered anyway? He doesn't think twice about it until he remembered.

William is reminded of his belongings on the driveway, idling waiting there. Could that stranger also be there? Did he have to meet him a second time? He ought to check soon. Whether the stranger was there or not, his things _are_. Anyone here could take them. It certainly would be very inconvenient to have his entire wardrobe stolen on day one.

Not only that, it would be difficult to explain to his steward after that outburst prior. If Kevin knew that not only that stalker (what Kevin concluded) was on the loose, it would be worse if he thought the same stalker had taken his young master's clothes too. One same day flight later and the whole neighborhood would turn upside down.

It took an outrageous amount of daylight to calm Kevin down and he wasn't about to risk doing it again.

William braves the afternoon light, swinging the front door open. He expected to see him, standing there with crossed arms, probably with that same look on his face. Instead, he is greeted by the sound of passing birds. What William didn't expect was the luggages and boxes were already at his doorstep, piled neatly and no suspicious oddities. 

Was he supposed to believe that _nothing_ happened?

He inspects the boxes, noting the seal was never removed. Likewise, his luggage remains intact and did not appear to have been tampered with. Upon further inspection, however, there was a note on one of his luggages.

William brings it to eye level.

 

**No need to thank me.**

**\- D.H**

 

And how was he supposed to interpret _this_?

He flips the note, seeing the writing on the back. Written behind it was a house address, coincidentally it was across the street. 

William's gaze lands on the house on impulse. He stares daggers in that direction, hoping the possible onlooker feels his wrath. William was dead set on showing his anger as childish as his method was. He could tell right away that nothing good would come from associating himself with that person. That stranger was all arrogant and talk, even when showing a sudden desire to help. 

William doesn't need that from him — he doesn't even know the guy! If this person wants to keep in tabs through taped notes and unsolicited acts of heroism, no thank you!

Exasperated, William takes his belongings inside, one by one, before promptly shutting the door behind him. 

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

The sun has set as the night sky took over, stars spilling across. Only dim lights illuminated the house, save for the corners drowned in the night's abyss. William steps out of his bedroom having showered, he wears a new change of clothes: a loose button-up long sleeves and casual pants. He descends the stairs and ventures into the kitchen. William turns on his brand new kettle, courtesy of Isaac, and reaches for a tea cup in the kitchen drawers.

He had fully accomplished unpacking what he had, sorting everything to its place. His bedroom, the kitchen, the bathroom and living space have been decorated to the extent of his abilities. The second floor and the majority of the third has yet to be touched on which William made a reminder to himself to check the following morning. Now is the ideal time to prepare supper. If there was time after, he could read a book before retiring to bed.

His evening was all set.

Isaac had called half an hour ago, announcing happily that he was closing up his cafe for the day and making his way here. The only thing left was to wait for his friend.

There shouldn't be anything else. 

The doorbell rings.

William walks to the door, expecting an infectious smile on the other side. Instead, a man with piercing blue eyes stands behind the door, he bares an intense gaze that William couldn't shake as if the individual is meticulously studying his every move. William did not perceive it as threatening, however. 

Although, he has an odd feeling that his mood would dip again.

"Good evening, may I help you?" he questions suspiciously, bringing his hands to rest against the door handle. If need be, he might have to close the door abruptly. 

"Are you the newcomer here?" the man with feminine-like features plants his hands on his hips, giving off an authoritative vibe.

William knits his brows, feeling himself losing interest in the conversation so soon, "Yes, I just moved in."

A sharp whistle from the kitchen indicated his kettle had reached the optimum temperature, now awaiting its owner's attention. 

"Ah, are you having tea?" 

"Yes, but- hey!"

The blue-haired beauty barges in, welcoming himself inside the blond's home. He whips his head around the entrance, then disappears into the corridors. William wasn't able to stop him for whatever reason. He's left holding onto the door, letting the cool night breeze in, his mouth gaping as he's trying to process what had just happened. Then the sudden realization hits him in the face.

Another lunatic has entered the field with the appearance and dominance of a top notch Hollywood movie star. Only, he doesn't quite dress the part. No, but definitely has a bizarre taste in nighttime attire.

This other stranger is also going to ruin William's night.

When will things ever go right in his favor?

William closes the door, locking it, and marches in the direction that he went. Conveniently, he finds the individual in the living space. Having briskly turned off the kettle in the kitchen, William strides in front of him, grabbing his attention.

The stranger somehow found himself in a comfortable position. He lounges on the sofa against its small embroidered pillows, one hand resting on his lap and the other had found the sweet goods that once laid on the kitchen counter. Currently nibbling on a bonbon, he tilts his head in regards to the dead stare William sent his way.

"What do you think you're doing?" William inquires as calmly as he could. Whatever  
demeanor the stranger had at the door seem to vanish instantly. It was likely due to the sweets that is in his possession. 

"Eating," he manages to say after several painful seconds. 

William tolerance was stretched thin, he needed to end this as quickly and cleanly as possible.

" _Please_ get out," he blurts, tone rough.

At least he attempted at some level of politeness.

The individual kept on chewing, having ignored the request. He peers to his side, seemingly interested in the kitchen.

"Well? Are we going to have tea?"

Whoever this is, he's pushing it. William tries to keep a smile, it appears crooked. 

"No. I want you to _leave_ right now."

"Why?"

William feels like he's arguing with a five year old. 

"Why!? You let yourself inside in the first place! I didn't approve of your stay!"

"It was cold." 

"It's the middle of August!"

"It could be cold in August."

"Not here it isn't!"

"I felt cold."

"That's not a valid reason!

"I wanted some tea."

"You're just making excuses!"

"The water's getting cold."

"Don't change the subject!"

William pinches the bridge of his nose, a headache was due. How can he convince the stranger to leave? He can't keep putting up with his immature responses. 

Grumbling, the blond stomps back into kitchen going for an alternative plan. Meanwhile, the stranger continues to consume the bag, occasionally looking up to inspect his surrounds. William often catches the intense look on the stranger as he wearily prepares the both of them some tea. He decides to keep his cool a while longer. Perhaps this person, as nonsensical as he is, could be of use to William.

Maybe he can learn much needed information from him.

William sets the tea cups on either side of the coffee table. The action breaks the stranger's concentration. Blue pools eye William from across the table who finds a spot on a lone chair, taking a seat. William elegantly brings the tea to his lips briefly before he speaks.

"Giving introductions only seems fair, correct?" 

William gets a vague answer, but forges ahead.

"I am William Twining. To recap, yes, I happen to move here and arrived this morning to officially settle in."

It doesn't appear that the stranger recognizes his family name by the looks of it, one less thing to worry about. The stranger takes the tea from its plate, engrossed with the liquid's motion, he doesn't look up when he speaks.

"Sitri... Cartwright."

"Your name?"

He nods, silently. 

William is unsure what brought about a tense atmosphere, the shift came so suddenly. It reminded William of another certain headache.

"Do people rarely move into this neighborhood?

"What?"

"Just a hunch. Normally people don't bother with welcoming greetings to the transferee, people here seem skeptical about it."

Sitri hesitates finding his words, "Did someone ask before me?"

William raised a brow in puzzlement of the question. 

"Yes, a man with dark hair, a tall height, crimson eyes, cocky attitude..."

Sitri makes an expression of disgust, more on recognizing the individual from what William described and less because of the strange traits listed.

"I'm sorry?" William questions, seeing Sitri mumble to himself.

"That damn nitwit."

"Agreed, go on," the blond persisted, trying to sway the conversation to his needs. "Who is he anyway?"

"Don't bother yourself with him, he's only going to cause trouble. Unfortunately, he lives close and we have to put up with him on a daily basis."

"Already figured that much."

Disappointed, William leans back. It was wishful thinking that Sitri would tell him that it was some sort of a joke encounter. But of course, based on what Sitri had said, that was only one known moron to avoid. There is a likelihood of others to be mentioned.

"Other than that..." Sitri takes a sip from his tea cup, mirroring William's grace, "I can't tell you anything else."

That piqued William's suspicion.

"What do you mean? I just wanted to know more about the area."

"I don't think you should be interrogating your neighbors."

A sudden chill runs down William.

He's been caught like a fly in a web, his mistake was likely coming off forward early in the game. 

Sitri is smarter than he looks, William can give him that. He anticipates Sitri's next move, instead, the weight of his unexpected warning disappears as he bit into another sweet as if nothing happened.

That was anticlimactic. 

William is aware this is as far as he gets, pushing further would have no benefit. Besides, the information he's looking for won't be given to him by this poised individual. He decides to finish things off.

William shrugs nonchalantly, "It's only fair, neighbors shouldn't be "visiting" us newcomers this late in the day. It's called forced intrusion — _trespassing_ — haven't you heard? Frankly, it only looks worse for you than it does to me."

Sitri asks grimly, "what are you going to do?"

"I don't want to cause a disturbance or have to file some paperwork tonight. My night has been planned out already. I'd hate to complicate things and have some authorities involved, no?"

William chooses to bluff, in reality, he speaks the truth except for calling the authorities. He just hopes this is enough to scare him away and finalize the job.

"Okay, I'll leave." he complies, rather calmly as he stands.

It works, surprising William himself. Sitri sips the last drops from his tea cup, setting it down afterwards. He watches Sitri dust himself off, smoothing any clothing folds, preparing to leave. 

The doorbell rings.

That must be Isaac.

William conveys a look to Sitri, a firm instruction to wait here, before making his way to answer the front door.

A warm, friendly smile that couldn't be mistaken for anybody else greets him.

"Good evening, Isaac."

"Evening, William! I brought a little something from the cafe." The red haired grins eagerly, bringing rustling bags to eye view. Isaac was thrilled to finally get some time to hang out with his longtime friend after a busy day.

William nods in affirmation, wanting to say more, but considers to get rid of an individual in the other room first. He didn't want Isaac getting ideas, no matter what it was. There was no way William would have dinner with that scoundrel either. 

"Come in. You can leave your shoes there. I'll be back in a minute, I need to... check something."

"Okay!" Isaac hums as he busies himself, removing his footwear and setting them onto the sidings. 

In the meantime, William slips away and went straight to the living room, contemplating with the given fraction of time. What was he to do? How would you sneak out an obvious, below par height, vibrant male? The backdoor perhaps? That's his only option as desperate as it was. Whatever William decides, he has to act quick.

He steps into the room, looking around hastily only to find Sitri missing.

"For crying out loud..."

He surveyed the room for confirmation, searching for a sign if the missing individual had truly left. A hint of the sound of crickets and night air gives his location away as William steers his attention to the wide windows to the side of the room. 

"What in the world are you doing!?" William hisses, trying not to catch the attention of a certain someone from the other room.

Sitri pushes the window upwards once more, ensuring that it was secured and at its capacity.

"Leaving, isn't that what you wanted?"

"Oh no, you're _absolutely_ not! You're not going to leave just like that! The last thing I want is having this outrageous act seen and misunderstood! Furthermore, _normal_ people leave through a door!"

"Sorry, I don't _do_ normal." Sitri expresses, sounding the least bit apologetic. It's almost as if he's done this before. 

He clearly has.

Skillfully and with every bit of grace, he hops out the room and into the front lawn, via window opening.

Hop was an understatement. 

It was merely a meticulous step out, but somehow, Sitri had done similar to that of an Olympic acrobatic performance. William has to suffer watching this needless display of effort as the blue-haired wonder flips his flowing locks underneath the moonlight. It's as if William was watching some cursed stage play, cringing at the awful presentation.

"This is where we part ways, William."

"Is it really?"

He has a definite feeling this won't be the last time they'll meet.

William blinks and Sitri had vanished from view, but the sound of his steps was distinct from the various noises of the night. It makes the performance all the more stupid in his opinion. The only thing William agonized now is the whole encounter with him. He knew he should've shut the door when he had the chance. Not only does he have that stalker to avoid, now he has to deal with a flamboyant nuthead to boot. 

That same nuthead so happen to also take the sweets with him. 

William's got a stalker and a thief. 

Just as the steps outside faded, Isaac steps into the room in audible awe, seemingly distracted at the home's interior.

"Wow William! Will you really be living in here all by yourself?"

William grimaced, "that couldn't be further from the truth."

Unfortunately for William, the idea of a secret paradise was sadly short-lived. So much for a quiet, undisturbed life that he thought of. Disguised as a normal everyday home of his dreams was the reality of living alongside life's adversities that spell trouble in every way.

He just wished he hadn't judged so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I am terrible at proofreading my own writing, but I try regardless. If there are any spelling/grammatical errors or other mistakes you spot, let me know privately so I can edit it! Much appreciated! :)**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   **A/N:**
> 
> Woah, another chapter! 
> 
> Now introducing Sitri to the story! I debated on spelling his name "Sitri" or "Sytry" and decided on the first. Also, I forgot to mention that some dialogue was cut for the first chapter in favor to make it "simple" for a _certain_ person's introduction (meanwhile I just wrote to my heart's desire with Sitri's introduction). I promise we'll get _there_ with our unknown stranger soon!
> 
> TL:DR: Our realist doesn't have the _best_ impression of him.  
> (Don't give William a hard time with that attitude of his XD)
> 
> We still have one more "build up introduction/setting" chapter left before we get to the fun parts. Day 1 is pretty long for poor William, haha!
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter! Hope to see you in the next!
> 
> \- OreoPen


	3. Ghost in Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  __  
> "The redhead's attention was solely on the opposite end of the room. He balls his fist and faces William. "I've decided", Isaac says, rising from his seat, a questionable yet serious air surrounds him."  
>   
> 
> \- Chapter 3
> 
>  
> 
>    
>  **Warnings: None**  
>  **Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Two empty ceramic tea cups were set gently in the sink. A stream of water sweeps its remnants, carrying it down the drain. The blond observes his hazy reflection through the droplets of water in an absent manner, absorbed in the colorless fluid. He watches the beads wash away, the reflection no more.

"I didn't know you had guests over. As expected from you, William! You've already acquainted yourself with the whole neighborhood on your first day!" Isaac chuckles, bringing plastic bags into the kitchen.

William shuts the tap, ending the somewhat therapeutic trance. "You could say that..."

He was certainly due for a good nights sleep, but there was still time left in the day. It had been a long one. There was only so much nonsense his brain could handle. He's very much aware that the day's burdens happen to show.

At the very least, he makes the effort to push the weight of today temporarily. It would have to wait. Right now, he has Isaac as company. And just like old times sake, Isaac radiates an abundance of elation that was hard to dodge. William could use a sense of nostalgia and familiarity to bring him back to reality even if it was excessive.

He follows the lively redhead with his bags, assisting Issac to unload on the kitchen counter. William brings out the items one by one instinctively until he reaches the bottom. His hand sweeps around for good measure when he briefly came in contact with something paper-like. Bringing it to his attention, he takes a glimpse.

"Isaac?"

"Yeah?" 

"You came straight from your cafe, correct?"

"Uh-huh!"

"You didn't go home?"

"Yep!"

"Then what..." William waves a folded paper in his hands, dangerously close to crushing the material, "... is _this_?!"

In William's hand was a small booklet titled "Issac's Fantasy Cafe". It was a detailed advertisement of Isaac's cafe establishment located in the heart of the city. Notably, the headline suggests the spelling of fantasy to be spelled "fan- _tea_ -sy", a crude attempt of a pun. The booklet advertised the cafe and all that it offered: the menu, specials, events and other services.

That was without mentioning the general design of said advertised eatery; William could only draw such a conclusion from Isaac.

What gave it away was several symbols and modernized depictions of the supernatural scattered all over the advertisement: demons, angels and sprites distinctly. William has yet to ask whether the portrayals were intended to be more subtle but he has a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't. Furthermore, the pictures had also confirmed what the cafe looked like from the inside, it stayed true to its word. One could only wonder how close in comparison the appearance of the cafe was in person.

"I thought you left your occult obsessions at home?" William eyes skeptically.

Isaac fidgets realizing he's been caught red handed. "It's more fantasy in general, really", he sputters, trying to convey his reasoning, but his words get caught in a jumble. "It was a great source of inspiration and I, uh, couldn't get the idea out of my head and-!"

Abruptly, Isaac gets cut off by a surprising chuckle from William, moreover it was sincere.

That was the least of what Isaac was expecting. He was anticipating a bout of lectures and opinionated comments that his friend usually does, that was just a William thing to do after all. He didn't mind, instead, Isaac enjoyed attempting to reason and sell the idea of the fictional possibilities (even if William would end up winning most debates). Issac is conscious of William's perspective on the subject, but still cheerfully shares his findings with him. To Isaac, laughter was just another rare reaction of William's, but welcoming nonetheless.

"Is that so?" William urges his friend to continue.

It's just the response Isaac needs to light a match in his eyes. 

"Yeah! It's been featured as a hotspot due to the unique atmosphere and entertainment. The cafe is now famous around this city: tourists, regulars, passerby's, newcomers — you name it!"

William couldn't argue if he wanted to. Admittedly, he's seen billboards and flyers advertising Isaac's cafe all over the city starting from the moment he set foot in the airport. As absurd as William still finds the theme to be, it's no doubt a huge success in Isaac's part. 

He reminisces of the past where Isaac often approaches him with the latest volume, ever ready to ramble on his newly acquired knowledge. The boy who was often hanging by a string when it comes to his academic career would passionately chatter away days on end about the topic. Normally, William would be sitting in the common room while other students mingled about. Isaac was always there — if not all — as he accompanied the blond in his daily rounds as a prefect. 

Evidently, time apart didn't change their dynamic as a duo, it was still strong in all aspects. On Isaac's end, he continued his passions, incorporating tea and fantasy, in making his business.

It's no question that William is certainly happy for him.

Isaac clasps his hands, concluding his well deserved boasting. "Do you want to come to the cafe some time, William?" 

William evaluates his decision, flipping through the booklet with its vivid imagery, coming to the only logical conclusion.

"No." 

"William!" Isaac whines, planting his hands on the counter, a pout forming. 

The blond pursed his lips. On one hand, he had no desire to enter such an establishment whatsoever, he still has preferences after all. He didn't want to trouble himself going to that public space, however, just to accommodate for Isaac's teary plea, William decides to compromise. Although, it doesn't hurt to tease the redhead once in a while.

"Let's get dinner started first. Perhaps after I'll come to a decision." William says.

Isaac nodded with glee, celebrating prematurely as if his invitation was accepted. It continues to be up for discussion until further notice, but William chooses to let Isaac have his moment of bliss. Shortly after, they start reaching into the cabinets for the essentials, preparations underway. With extra goods from the cafe and fresh groceries, a pleasant evening's dinner awaited them.

That and a long awaited chat between two friends.

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

"What color are your eyes, Isaac?"

Dinner was eaten moments ago along with their usual banter and discussion, much of the percentage was spent rummaging through nostalgia of the past. It certainly was a delightful stroll down memory lane. Now the two were in the living room, both chose a designated spot to relax after their filling meal. William had taken the armchair in the corner, accompanied by a thick novel while Isaac inched forward in his seat on the couch, browsing through the channels on the flat screen television.

"Huh? I think it's amber", Isaac blinks, his hand hovering over his visage, "my brother says they look red from afar."

It's unknown why William thought it was necessary to get affirmation about Issac's eye color or why he even wanted to ask. With a huff, William stuffed his face into the literature in his hands, his eyes merely skimming a page he had already read. Isaac notices his friend's agitation, one that could only mean that something troublesome has plagued his mind.

"Whatcha thinking about, William?" Issac asks, as he settles on the couch having chosen something to view. 

William lowers the book, catching the amber eyes' curious glance. "Are you familiar with this part of the city?" he asks, turning his head to the enclosed windows.

"Not the area itself. I am familiar with some of my regulars who mention living around here. Why?"

William might as well ask Isaac, what's the harm in filling his curiosity? It would definitely be not like the last.

"Well", William says, choosing his words carefully as not to seem paranoid, "for starters, do you know if the people here are normally... _strange_?"

Isaac follows the blond's gaze, his eyes ghosting over the creases on the curtains. It takes a minute before Isaac sticks a finger up, having thought of something.

"Are you talking about Sitri Cartwright?"

Isaac hits the nail on the coffin with strange but it wasn't what William had in mind. The last thing William wants is for Isaac to know that the very person he spoke of just so happen be here. Not to mention who left in a deliberately dramatic fashion through the same window their eyes fell on. William impulsively turns his attention elsewhere; there was no need to bring that up.

William clears his throat. "I was going for something general about the neighborhood." 

"Hmm..." Isaac hums, drumming his fingers along the fabric by his side in a repetitive beat, "I think I know what you might be referring to."

William inclines his head. "Think?"

"Yeah, this neighborhood is notorious according to folks in the city. They say it's known for being... _cursed_!"

Not this again.

"Isaac, please. We've had this conversation before, a multitude of times. There's no such thing."

"I'm serious, William! People who move here rarely stay for long. They say it's because there were reports of people seeing strange sightings: glowing eyes, eerie sounds in the dark and flashing lights just to name a few. I've heard the gossips during afternoon hours at the cafe, apparently there was a girl who saw a ghost when she passed here!"

"That's ridiculous. There are plenty plausible explanations that can debunk this false ghost tale."

Isaac frantically shakes his head at a thought, having ignored William's logical input again. "I won't lie, this place gives me the creeps sometimes!" Issac embraces himself, tightly. "I'm just glad you didn't move into a haunted house! Have you watched Monster House!?"

"Isaac, that's a _fictional_ family movie. This house is otherwise perfectly normal."

"Didn't you say no one owned this place for a while?!"

"It's a movie."

"What if something's upstairs?!"

"A movie-"

"But did you check it yet!?"

"No but-"

"Ah! We're doomed!"

And so, the conversation had yet again strayed far from William's control. Isaac's expression had gone frightful in a matter of seconds as if he'd already seen the ghost. Frankly, William wonders how a supernatural enthusiast like Isaac would be fearful of the existence of ghosts. They were really common in other fictional horror flicks William bothered to see. Most of the portrayals were practically the same in William's perspective anyway, he's grown desensitized to the genre due to overanalyzing the facts.

Either way, William has to find a way to get Isaac back from the clouds, his exaggerations of phantoms will likely be the cause of poor sleep.

"Is that all about this place? What did you say about your regulars, the ones who live close here?" William inquires, leaning back in his seat.

"Ah, I know of one of my regulars. Sitri lives around here I believe, have you guys met?"

William had never shaken his head so fast in his life. Sweet innocent Isaac has no clue about what was going on in William's head at that exact moment. It was another disaster avoided, hopefully the last one of the day.

"No! Well... I was wondering about anything else here that is outright bizarre."

"Nope." Isaac shrugs off, "everyone who I know of from here are amazing people! Nothing strange at all!" 

William had reached the end of the line. Isaac was just not the one to get answers from other than general gossip and anything along the lines of the supernatural. At least, it gave William a sense of ease that he was not missing anything that should be brought to his attention. Just your usual rumors, odd happenings and a tall tale to get a newbie running.

The neighborhood... _cursed_?

Preposterous!

William places his book on the table side gently. "Alright, I think we should call it a night. Are you planning on staying over? If so, I could arrange a room for you and —uh, Isaac?"

The redhead's attention was solely on the opposite end of the room. He balls his fist and faces William. "I've decided", Isaac says, rising from his seat, a questionable yet serious air surrounds him.

"Huh?" William narrows his eyes, wondering what brought about this change of atmosphere.

Mustering up all the courage he had left, Isaac makes his way to confront William with his head low. His hands come to rest on William's shoulder, clenching a fist full of the cotton material and willing the blond's perplexing gaze to him. Isaac doesn't say anything which William thought was mildly concerning. Soon after, the tense silence is broken with words that could only be heard with utmost scrutiny.

"... Let's go, and see what's up there." Isaac practically whispers, words unmistakably forced as enlarged eyes with hints of inner distress meets William's.

At what William could comprehend, he swears Isaac was about to cry.

"... Why? It's pretty late and... I don't think you yourself would want to." William squares his shoulders, feeling Isaac's rigid grip. "Your eyes speak differently than your mouth, Isaac."

"But William!" Isaac voice raises with each syllable, "we've got to see what's up there!"

There it was.

".... see _what_?"

"The third floor, of course! You mentioned it, right now is a perfect opportunity!"

"... What do you mean by that?"

"I just thought we'd look together, y'know?"

"...I don't know, Isaac."

"Aren't you the _least_ bit interested?!" 

"Isaac, you're hurting my shoulders."

Isaac instantly releases his hands from William with a sheepish apology, immediately he turns his gaze at the corridors that flicker with dim lights. William has the impression his friend won't change his mind anytime soon. Isaac was only waiting for his approval, otherwise he would drop this act.

"I have plans to check tomorrow, anyways. Why do you want to do it now?"

The redhead throws a thumbs-up to William, expression sober. "For science."

That's not true. Not at all. For someone who is visibly trembling in place, Isaac was truly making the effort of persuading William to go along with him. Whatever Isaac was scheming, to joke that far meant that he was very determined.

Reluctantly, William has no choice but to accompany Isaac. To his credit, Isaac is able to convince William to join his obscure adventures before. However, in those previous times, William had intentions to why he chose to come willingly. He dislikes the task of having to clean up a mess in the follow-up and if tagging along reduced the risk of something bad from happening, then so be it. On top of that, he didn't want the third floor to collapse with Isaac in tow.

Still, William hasn't got the slightest clue as to why Isaac was dead set on going in the first place. 

"Fine", William stands, walking toward Isaac, "I'll come with you, but we won't be up there for long."

"That's the spirit, William!" Isaac says, preparing to run into the dark hall.

"Hold It! Before we go, you need to relax. I can't have you fainting when we're there."

"What? I'm ready to go!"

The blond cocks a brow. "Are you sure?"

William watches his friend slowly come to grips with his situation. One could identify the instant he registers that his feet wouldn't heed to his wishes to the point where he entirely admits defeat, posture having slouched. Paralyzed with fear that he brought onto himself, he stands there with a tremulous smile to William, who just looked at him, unblinking.

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

Flashlights flicker against the dark walls, light trying to reach every speck with difficulty. Only small shadows could make out their path as they inch forward into the pitch black tunnel. The two were guarded to say the least as they let themselves play into the uncertainty of the third floor. So far, it had been a rough start to their so-called expedition. Upon going up the stairs, William had discovered the third floor lights are out of commission. So they fell back to technology, but even that had failed them.

"William, you don't even use your cell phone that much!"

"It's probably from... some calls this morning." William muttered, "use yours, Isaac." 

"10% battery in an old phone is not something I want to entrust my life with." his friend replied, deadpan.

So the two dug around for flashlights in the house, luckily they stumbled on a pair that was old and probably in need of a battery change. The minute they step foot in the dark was when the flashlight revealed its true colors and darkness nearly swallowed them; it had failed them too. In spite of the drawback, they had no choice but to push onwards.

"Why were the floor's lights not working, again?!" Isaac whimpers, he was practically hiding behind William despite his bold statement just prior.

William sweeps the front with his weakened light, "If there was one thing this house has that's malfunctioning, I wouldn't have guessed it to be the third floor's lightings. How inconvenient... Then again, it _is_ an old house, even if doesn't seem like it."

Isaac cries out, huddling closer to William. 

"This is why I suggested that we should check tomorrow. Maybe in the morning where we can depend on natural light. It's hard to see anything like this!" 

"T-the ghosts won't come in the morning!" 

"They won't come neither morning or night because they don't exist!" The blond argues.

"William! Don't say that when we're in their territory!"

"Are you implying that my third floor is the spawn of these mythical rubbish?" Isaac grows quiet in which William assumes the rest. "Is that why you insisted on coming here?"

"... You caught me."

It's about what William expected; a predictable thought that lead Isaac to act. Unfortunately, even if there was the tiniest of chance, there was nothing that they could find anyway. 

The hallway kept leading them on a wild goose chase. There was not many promising leads. Many doors that they passed were jammed shut, indicating tools were needed or well constructed force to bypass. There were no eye catching decor in the hallway either, really it appeared completely untouched with no furnishings or even a single framed picture on the wall. But even then, the wall itself was chipped to an extreme.

Perhaps that was why the atmosphere started to bother William too. Not for the same reasons as his friend, however. It was quite obvious that the third floor hardly seems like an extension of the house. It felt like a new area, one that wasn't close compared to the others. He didn't want to get himself worried over an oversight that could mean nothing, but William would be lying if he didn't feel the least bit uneasy.

William halts in his tracks as a thought comes to mind. Sadly, Issac had missed the cue, bumping into his friend with a wince. 

"You wanted to see that ghost, didn't you?" William questions, certain of his suspicion.

Isaac pokes his head out, rubbing his nose from the impact. William did catch the redhead's small tangible smile forming in the dark. "The girl I mentioned went into detail about the ghost. Well... It is a benefit in working at a cafe that encourages these topics."

"Oh brother", William mutters, resuming his pace moving forward.

Issac yelps, catching up beside William. "From what she said, the ghost looked like a man with long hair and had these eyes that were-"

"... that description sounds _awfully_ like your everyday person." 

Issac raises a finger in the air. "That's the catch: ghosts can look like that."

"... Isaac." 

"Okay, there might've been a flaw somewhere..." 

William shakes his head, distrusting Isaac's sham of a speculation. "She clearly mistook a normal passerby for a ghost."

"No! But there was something strange about it... Well, for instance-!"

A creaky squeak from the path before them cuts Isaac mid-sentence, both turning perturbing heads catching it's fainter echo. Dead silence follows as the two exchange knowing glances. Isaac swallows hard as his shaking hands tug William's arm.

"William, let's go back...." he manages to say.

"Huh?" William couldn't hold back a mischievous grin. "I thought you wanted to search for your ghost? Sounds like our troublemaker decided to show itself, why not have a look?"

"I changed my mind... Let's go back, _please_. Isaac spits out in a hurry, trying to get William to follow suit by dragging him the opposite way.

"Actually, I'm going to take a look myself. It's rather suspicious, isn't it? I'd hate for it to be just another intruder..." William swiftly regains the lead, picking up with haste as he parted from his friend's side. "Be careful on your way down, Isaac!" 

"William! Are you trying to get me _killed_!?" The red head shrieks, scampering by his friend's side and in reach of their light's range.

They manage to reach the hall's end quicker than they anticipated. Slowly, they approach the dark corners only for the light to reveal a small open window. The moonlight spills in, casting shadows from outside. An inch closer and crickets could be heard as trees rustle in the night's calm breeze. There was nothing else in the dead end.

"See, Issac? There was _nothing_ here, just a window that was opened for quite some time."

Isaac relaxes somewhat, exhaling deeply with relief. "But", he says worriedly, "the window, why is it open?"

"That is true. Well, we better close it for good this time. We don't want anything else coming in. Here, hold the flashlight Isaac." William promptly shut the window with little to no troubles. "Are we done now?"

"Yeah, I guess there wasn't anything..."

"That's what I tried to tell you-"

"Unless it's somewhere else..."

William lifts a brow, rests his hands on his sides, awaiting Isaac's thought.

"... On second thought, I have to get up for work this morning." Isaac yawns with outstretched arms, "Mind if I crash here tonight, William? I don't think I'll be able to get home, it's pretty late and..."

"It's no different than before, right?"

Isaac grins from ear to ear for the first time since starting this late night adventure. With a nod, he takes the flashlight and leads the way with William closely behind.

However, William stops suddenly whereas Isaac had gone ahead, not noticing. The blond looks back towards the window, with a curious thought, he nears the hallway's end, observing the blurry glass. He peeks from its more clearer edges as his eyes widen, spotting a blurry shadow from below. The figure looked back and forth shortly before running out of eyes view. 

A scream from the hallway rang in his ears as Issac had probably realized the absence of his friend just now. Breaking from his thoughts, William heads toward the cry from afar knowing he would find the hollow shell of his friend, frozen in place.

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

After Isaac complained continuously about William's betrayal, the blond decided to make it up to Isaac by letting him sleep with him, as to calm his shaken nerves. That night, the two lay on William's reasonably-sized bed. Isaac was sprawled by his side and snoring away, but William remained wide awake. 

Suddenly, the weight by his side shifts as eyes blink open and meet William's.

"... William?"

The blond pulls the cover over Isaac, and settles in himself. "It's nothing, go back to sleep", he dismisses.

"Well... this neighborhood is so creepy at night, it's hard to."

"I knew we shouldn't have gone upstairs..." William mumbles to himself.

Isaac smiles sheepishly, "But it was fun, wasn't it?"

"Sure, whatever you say Isaac."

"Reminds me of nights back at Stradford. Remember when the underclassmen would pull pranks at night?"

William scowls, "Bad memories, really."

"Just like old times..." Isaac hums.

Silence.

"Hey William?" 

"Hm?"

"... Never mind. I'm just happy that you're here..."

And in no less than a second, Isaac eyes flutter shut having fallen into sleep's grasp. 

Besides the gradual snoring of his sleeping companion, the same persistent and ever troubling thoughts were lurking at the back of William's head. He pulls the covers forcefully over his head, in an attempt to ease his mind for once, just this once.

Still, closing his eyes made it worse. William could still make out the same sight he had witnessed from the third floor window. To his interest, he had never seen golden eyes before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I am terrible at proofreading my own writing, but I try regardless. If there are any spelling/grammatical errors or other mistakes you spot, let me know privately so I can edit it! Much appreciated! :)**
> 
>  
> 
>    
>  **A/N:**
> 
>  
> 
> Another fun fact! Chapter 1-3 was written before I decided to make it a full story on its own. Cool, huh?
> 
>  
> 
> I'm gonna keep this note short, this time haha. Thank you for reading this chapter! Hope to see you in the next!
> 
> \- OreoPen


	4. A Delivery Too Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  __  
> "It seems the universe had answered mockingly as William looks up to see individuals he thought he could avoid forever."  
>   
> 
> \- Chapter 4
> 
>  
> 
>    
>  **Warnings: None**  
>  **Standard Disclaimers Apply**

William has gotten used to the sound of his slippers against the wooden flooring, the faint hum of the appliances and the quiet rhythm that danced about the house. He enjoys how the sunset rays would spread across several rooms and how at night, with the curtains drawn, the moonlight would do similarly as the interior appeared solemn. He's quite contended being the only person here to experience it, day by day, night by night.

The days went by without a hitch as the blond spent them with a book or walks around the house's accessible areas. Sometimes, William would end up in a whole new room he hadn't seen before. He managed to memorize shortcuts, specific routes and hidden passages here and there. Indeed the house had many surprises. 

Roughly a week has gone by in a flash since he had arrived in the neighborhood, and today was any other day. It began with another delightful morning, one where birds would chant in a soft hymn and accompanying its likeness was the sun radiating overhead, clouds passing in turns. The neighborhood itself remains soundless between nature's endeavors, save for the few cars and people that pass.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the blond pours the kettle into a teacup beginning his morning routine. The house was the only witness to the boy's melodic humming and light nodding to a song that exists only in his mind. William taps his feet lightly, in continual beats when a ringtone plays from the living room, stopping the chorus halfway. He makes his way to answer the call now with a fresh cup of tea in hand.

"Hello?"

"Young Master, good morning!" Kevin Cecil chirps, he seems to be in a pleasant mood as well.

William couldn't hold back a smile as he takes a seat on the couch. "Good morning, Kevin. How's everything?" He reciprocates with the same cheerful tone, taking a careful sip from his teacup after, minding the fresh brew's emanating heat. 

"Everything is well here, thank you for asking." The steward seems to stifle a laugh, "I have some great news for you. The delivery truck should be arriving very soon with all the remaining belongings."

The sound of an engine averts the blond's attention to his front lawn. He opens the curtains, taking a peek at the newest arrival that parked on the driveway: the moving truck that Kevin spoke of.

"Speaking of which, it seems it has arrived." William relays.

"Ah, so they were right on time. I have to say, their customer services are wonderfully flexible upon request." Kevin chuckles on the other end whereas William merely plays along, laughter strained.

He makes a mental note never to doubt Kevin, the steward definitely works hard to achieve these tasks for him by any necessary means. William is glad either way that none of his things were lost in the process and Kevin is definitely the one to thank for that.

"One more thing", Kevin says, "there is a small surprise for you I mailed not too long ago, separately. It is something that will provide you with company — picked it out myself! I'm sure it will arrive very soon."

William finds the mysterious factor interesting, what could it be? He couldn't wait to see what it was this package was. "How thoughtful, thank you. I'll be on the look out for that. I'm curious to what it is." William takes one last sip at his tea, knowing it would be neglected for the next hour. "I better head out now. I'll talk to you soon, Kevin!"

"Enjoy your day, young master. Take care!"

Setting his cell phone onto the coffee table, William leaves the room to greet the summer morning's open air.

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

William finds himself surrounded by sealed boxes by the time the moving truck was on its merry way. He ponders for a moment, as he had learned the hard way on day one, carrying this much weight will be no simple task. 

Plus, there were plenty more than what he started with. There were some boxes that contain much heavier and delicate items inside. He argues with himself that it's only rational not to stubbornly repeat the sad attempts of last time. Nothing good would come out of broken belongings and public humiliation after all.

He had wished, however, that his pride would listen to him as it had dismissed the workers from their duties. Although, William was quite aware that they were in utter distress over something, in which that something could be traced back to one very unhappy customer. Maybe it was for the best that he had let them go, William didn't want them staring at him as if he would snap any second.

But now he was left with the task of finding an alternative solution.

"William!"

It seems the universe had answered mockingly as William looks up to see individuals he thought he could avoid forever. A flashback of that day prior came rapidly and he suddenly finds himself frowning. It was a mistake to ever set foot outside of his house today of all days. Whether there was a better scenario or not, here he was and in his presence were none other than the stalker and thief. 

He was certain the two had glared at one another before they broke off, one leading the way, waving a greeting and approaching him first.

"What is it?" William bites, crossing his hands over his chest in a stoic manner.

Blue eyes inspects the boxes scattered around the drive way as Sitri — William recalls — steps forward with hands landing on one of the boxes.

"Do you need any help?" He asks directly, planting his hands gently on the cardboard edges.

William pauses, "well..."

Sitri takes it as an affirmation as he lifts a box carefully with ease. He makes his way to the front porch ignoring William's say in the matter, his outstretched hand goes unnoticed. He figures Sitri would still be the same from day one, always blunt in his actions yet ever confident in doing as he pleases. 

The blond's eyes land on the other individual who was at a farther distance from the driveway itself. William's skeptical gaze had made the stranger shift uncomfortably, refusing to completely meet his green eyes. He did find the absence of smooth talk coming from him to be odd. 

William still held some sort of a grudge and ill feelings for the two, but he knows that nothing would be done because of his adamant methods. He is conscious of the ever present uncertainty of his supposed neighbors. But why be paranoid? The quicker he accomplishes the job, the quicker he would be able to leave and return to the comfort of his domain once more.

With a sigh, he lets his arms rests on his sides. "Will you be helping as well?" he asks, hinting a truce. 

The stranger blinks, his expression obvious that he hadn't anticipated William's invitation. He takes a minute to find his resolve. "I was simply waiting for you to say yes before... Of course, I will." He replies, walking towards him.

"You..." William began, but stopped midway, knowing what would happen if he were to continue. The smallest flicker of a smile came and went as the stranger takes several boxes from the heap behind William, joining Sitri near the porch. William's narrow eyes fell short as he opts to just go along for the time being.

Other than the inaudible bickering the two seem to exchange continually between, the workload was distributed rather evenly. It didn't take long for the job to be accomplished. Unexpectedly, they spared enough time that pleased William (though he didn't show it outwardly). Inside the house, the boxes were placed in mindful stacks in the entrance sidings. Inspecting the pile, William totals the number making sure all was accounted for.

"I believe that's the last of them." Sitri says proudly.

"Thanks for the assistance, I suppose." William says, tapping one of the box's surface mindlessly. He was aware that they were still standing by the door, awaiting any further instructions or even a signal to leave. Frankly, he doesn't know what else to say to the two. "I guess I owe you both..." he murmurs, reluctantly. 

The two of them exchange a glance, the other appears to frantically shake his head to a playful smile forming on Sitri's lips. "Now that we're finished here... how about you come with us?" 

It doesn't register at first. William knows better than to never put his guard down, likewise, to express the slightest bit of trust especially to a pair that would make for the least candidates. It occurs to him now that he had, for a fact, granted them so. 

The color drains from William's face with utter disbelief. "Sorry?"

Sitri points to William in a rather dramatic stance. "You'll be joining us for lunch, of course! I think it's high time we spend a day altogether, no? What do you say, William?"

William was desperate to leave the situation. How did it come to this? "I don't think now is a good time. I have to unpack all of this anyways."

"It's just a small outing, right?" Sitri tilts his head, seemingly coaxing the individual beside him — who was by far the most displeased by the circumstance. "We could even help you unpack after."

William couldn't comprehend what either of them had in mind. It just further reinforced the suspicion he had about his neighbor's relationship with another. "I will have to decline the offer, thank you. Maybe another time?" He says, hoping he could still get out of this mess.

"Its hardly an offer — you _owe_ us lunch." Sitri says with a set grin, his eyes continued to dance with mischievous intent. There was no persuading him. "Shall we go?" Sitri had made it clear that there was no way William could refuse. A gentle hand takes him by the arm and William didn't have a choice but to comply with the two he was indebted to, wherever they dragged him. 

What's worse is that they refuse to give the smallest hint of their destination with Sitri humorously explaining that it would ruin the surprise. All the more reason that William can't help but protest the whole way there.

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

The vehicle steadily came to a stop, having parked near a popular cafe establishment evident by the decently sized crowds seated around the outdoor patio. The lively sounds of a busy midday city were faint behind the enclosed car windows. Inside, William still held a disgruntled expression in the backseat. 

He knew he should've trusted his instincts from the get-go. Now, he was taken to who knows where! He sank slightly in his seat, instinctively boring into the backs of the two in front. 

"How long will you be staring at us like that?" Sitri inquires from the passenger seat. He was oblivious to his own doings it seems. "Relax William, live a little!" 

William frowns, taking notice to his sour behavior, but kept his mouth firmly shut, refusing to say any more. On that note, Sitri swings the car door open, stepping out into the sun bathed parking lot. 

William observes as Sitri elegantly walks to the eatery. Just as he was about to, a small group that broke from the crowd intercepts Sitir's path with adoring eyes. William perks a brow to which gets the attention of the only other person with him.

"I don't understand myself either. Just try not to walk alongside him before going in unless you'd want Sitri's brats clawing at your back — trust me on that. You'll get used to it after a while." he explains, briefly glancing at William through the rear view mirror before taking off his seatbelt. "Looks like Sitri made it pass them. Are you coming?"

With a silent nod, William follows out of the stranger's black BMW. He attempts to make himself presentable with how easygoing he thought of his attire as he smoothens out small creases. He resorts to folding his arms against his thin cardigan feeling somewhat self-conscious after leaving it be, wishing that they could've at least given him the decency to get a change of clothes before heading out.

"Let's go." The dark haired man says, gesturing to William as the blond follows suit behind him. They walked in mutual silence as they make a pass through the loitering crowds. 

It has to come to William's attention that, similar to Sitri's case, wandering eyes lay on the stranger. Though there wasn't a particular crowd that approach him, but from what William could tell was that the regulars here were familiar with the two.

Familiar was the least he could describe it as the treatment resembles fans of a popular idol as most of them adored from a distance. Perhaps it was the unusual attractive trait that Sitri and the stranger have that lures the crowd in, some sort of charm William has yet to see an example of. Although, it didn't help that today, the individual in front of William seem to emit a dark cloud that even intimidated the unknowing passerby's. 

Upon entering the cafe, a strong aroma of baked sweets and honey greets them that likely derived from the showcase of delicious pastries and desserts at the front. The cafe was adequately populous as the chitchat of customers carries throughout, signifying a friendly community atmosphere. It takes a minute for William's eyes to adjust to the lighting above and avert his attention to the rather bigger picture. 

This wasn't a normal cafe; it was Isaac's.

It was painfully obvious.

William could now officially confirm his speculation that it was exactly what the pamphlet depicted. The striking decorative theme was something he'd preferably overlook this time around. Furthermore, he was already conflicted having done the opposite of his wish to come to the cafe. He would've done so voluntarily per Isaac's persistent request in the future (like he mentioned) but to unknowingly be dragged here by his neighbors was a different story. 

He knew Isaac would've jumped out of joy in seeing his friend visiting for once. But so far, Isaac was no where to be found. 

"William, over here!" Sitri gestures from across the room, his words, however, being drowned by the cafe's liveliness. He had already chosen seats for them by the window, overlooking the immersive city life that was Main Street.

They take their seat with William facing the two of them with a pensive look. Sitri didn't pay heed as he was distracted by the plentiful sweets around him. The other just kept a passive air with somewhat of a gloomy behavior. So far, this lunch outing was beyond odd.

With a defeated sigh, William takes the small menu from the table's stand and began to flip through, decidedly its best to divert his attention elsewhere. 

"Ah, both of you came this time around!" A voice catches the group's attention as a purple haired man skips to their table with a broaden grin. He wears a name tag on his collard long sleeves and with that, a matching apron on his waist imprinted with the cafe's logo. It was most likely an employee of the cafe. 

Suddenly, the table shakes accompanying the extra weight of that employee who settled directly on their table in an impudent way. Momentarily crossing his legs, he pulls out a notepad and pen out of thin air. "What can I get you two today?"

"There's actually three of us today, Gilles." 

The employee, Gilles, turns his gaze to the blond who was taken aback by the discourteous action. In reality, it was nothing alarming as customers around kept conversing giving no attention to the scene beside them. William composed himself as a curious gaze of the worker studies him.

Gilles hums, clicking the pen in his hands. "That's a new face I haven't seen. First time?"

"Does this cafe hire weirdos? Then yes, it's my first time in these kinds of establishments." William says, monotonously. He finds it difficult to restrain himself from getting up and swiping the pen from his hands.

Luckily, the clicking stops. 

Gilles barks a laugh, leaning slightly on Sitri's shoulder for support. "I like him. A very interesting person you are." Gilles clears his throat, sitting upright once more. "Although, it's very unusual that you two bring someone else." he says, warily eying the two for a split second then focuses on the writing utensil in his hand. "What can I get ya?"

William skims through the small booklet, looking through several options. Many of the choices were either various exotic teas or overly colorful dishes. The menu spanned to various degrees of other choices that was eye catching and some even gained his interest. Unfortunately, William's appetite wasn't quite present.

"Herbal tea, please." he says, placing the booklet back to its stand in one fluid motion.

Gilles scribbles the request to his notepad. "And you?" He points to the individual beside Sitri.

"I'll pass." He answers, leaning back in his chair.

The employee continues to write anyway. "One dark roast coffee." Gilles utters earning a frown from him.

"What is the special of the day?" Sitri questions, pointing at his own menu. 

The employee instantly leaps onto the floor as he gestures Sitri to stand. "I'm glad you asked." He says aloud, having switched to a more dramatic persona. "Come with me, dear customer, for an arrangement of sweets that are yours to choose, awaits!" 

William grimaces at the sight, watching Sitri follow Gilles who leads the way to the front desk of the cafe. Gilles appears to be going through the list of specials with Sitri, pointing at specifics in the diverse display.

Their conversation goes on blissfully unaware that they had left the table with William and _him_ behind. It wouldn't have been a problem except that the stranger was brooding, having found something else outside more intriguing. William sympathizes with whomever across the street catches the stranger's unintended vacant stare.

It doesn't help that there was awkwardness gradually filling the silence either.

William considers running funnily enough. He could hypothetically navigate his way home on foot without reliance from a mobile device or the power of currency.

The likeliness of the situation was he would make his way home after sundown, but that wouldn't be too bad. It was a mistake to go out without the necessities of the 21st century, again, it was against his will to do so. However, the reality of the situation now was to bide out time in this awkward situation. 

"... I'm sorry that we dragged you here." The stranger suddenly speaks up, "you really didn't have to come with us, Sitri made it seem like it. I know you don't want to be here right now."

The blond looks at him briefly. He seemed pretty caught up over that, was that what he was thinking about? William sighs. "It doesn't matter. Besides, if I really wanted to leave, I'm sure I could walk out right now." Maybe, he thinks. "And you wouldn't stop me, would you?"

"Oh?" That familiar tone is present again accompanying a forming smirk. His former demeanor vanishes. "Are you saying you want to stay then?" He's quite proud as William reacted to his response rather strongly.

"What? I'm just looking at it at a realistic standpoint. Obviously I can't just walk out! Even I can admit that I would get lost and would be risking my safety by ending up in an obscure part of this city." William justifies himself, although flustered he had a decent way of hiding it. "I have only arrived here a few days ago, I wouldn't be completely familiar with the area too soon."

"That's an awful lot of explaining in response to a simple tease. Relax. We drove you here, so it would make sense for us to be your ride home." The stranger replies. He couldn't contain a wide grin when the composure of William breaks for a split second. William was quite done with the conversation right then and there.  
"William, was it? That's your name?" The dark haired individual asks before William could leave the conversation. 

William eyes peer up. "I guess we haven't introduced ourselves yet."

"You did run off into your house before I ever had the chance to... I've never seen anything like it. There were plenty of opportunities to talk to me, but it never happened." He ignores the displeased blond sporting a fixed glare. "I'm Dantalion Huber, it's nice to finally get to talk to you."

William wasn't sure whether to get worked up anymore. But he didn't want to give that satisfaction to Dantalion, it seems he enjoyed whenever William reacts to his teases. William nods stiffly. "I'm William Twining but I'm sure you already knew that. Also, can we not bring that day up? I'd rather not think about another reason to actually walk out of this cafe — I've changed my mind — I could and I will."

"I found it amusing."

"I found it _irritating_."

Dantalion chuckles, his laughter light and carefree. "No hard feelings, right? You did leave me in your front lawn in a hurry."

"I wonder why." William says rolling his eyes. He rests his hands on the table, musing. "No, I don't mind that anymore. Why focus on something that happened in the past, anyway? I've moved on from that." William perks his head up, catching the look on Dantalion's face. It's gone the next. 

"That's true." Dantalion closes his eyes, looking contemplative.

Before William could press on, Sitri's hand comes to his line of sight. Sitri holds a long paper in his hand and places it on the table. "Here's the bill. You're paying, right?"

William blinks, taking the paper and inspecting the bill with numbers on it that seem to be endless. The blond's eye catches the grand total payment leaving him aghast. 

His head whips around to face Sitri, who stands there with an innocent tilt of his head, wondering about the murderous glare William sent his way. "William?" Sitri asks.

Even if he did bring his wallet, he would've been devoid of all possibilities to pay for his next meal that day. 

The bill crushes under his hand. His neighbors were going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I am terrible at proofreading my own writing, but I try regardless. If there are any spelling/grammatical errors or other mistakes you spot, let me know privately so I can edit it! Much appreciated! :)**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>    
>  **A/N:**
> 
> I had planned this chapter to go in so many different directions, but I'm glad how it turned out. I was just getting in to it near the end when I realized I would be going over my chapter limit. Oh well, maybe next time ~ Haha.
> 
> There will be more of Isaac's cafe, I promise! As well as the shenanigans that ensue with the cast...er, did William and co. have a group name? 
> 
> Also, I had this chapter ready and the other chapter after in progress weeks ago. But then I wasn't able to edit or post for next weeks after that. Rookie mistake on my part that I could post regularly. Fear not, despite life's circumstances I will continue on! [Check my Bio page for updates!]
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter and being patient with me! I appreciate all the support with this story! Hope to see you in the next!
> 
> \- OreoPen


End file.
